


Thong-tied.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, pre-snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter hadn't mentioned his intention to buy underwear when he invited Severus to Hogsmeade, and now he was stuck here, hovering awkwardly beside his colleague as Potter eyed <i>The Thongs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thong-tied.

**Title:** **Thong-** **t** **ied.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **2** **9** **:** **Caught Red Handed.**  
**Rating:** T  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Potter hadn't mentioned his intention to buy underwear when he invited Severus to Hogsmeade, and now he was stuck here, hovering awkwardly beside his colleague as Potter eyed _The Thongs._

**Thong-tied.**

Severus tried to ignore the pretty little thong hovering artistically above a display of ridiculously bright socks. Potter hadn't mentioned his intention to buy underwear when he invited Severus to Hogsmeade, and now he was stuck here, hovering awkwardly beside his colleague as Potter eyed both, him and the sexiest wisp of cloth Severus had ever seen with disturbing intensity.

“You like this one, don't you, Severus?” Potter asked bluntly and Severus, caught red handed, blushed uncomfortably.

“Does it matter? You're not buying for my benefit.”

“And if I am?”

Severus gaped.  
“Yo-you want —”

“You, Severus. I want _you._ _”_


End file.
